Family Guy Screwed the Pooch alternative ending
by briannaaumondreaux
Summary: In the Alternate ending Where Brian was finally fixed and meet his new born female mixed breed puppy for the first time and did became a father alll


Plot : This is the Alternative Ending Where Brian Did became a father after all and seeing his new born Daughter Breezy (My Oc) and she's was only one when Seabreeze give birth to her and Brian was finally fixed. It's going to be a cute Alternative ending :) and Seabreeze begins to talk just like Brian ,Enjoy :)

(Cut to The Quahog Animal Clinc Where Seabreeze is in labor and Brian holds her paw and look at her)

Brian: You're almost there, Seabreeze. Oh, and, also, I didn't bring this up before, but promise me you won't eat any of them.

Seabreeze (begins to talk) : I'm not going to eat them Brian. Not all female dogs don't eat their puppies sweetie.

(Then Everybody Gasps in surprised at Seabreeze that She just talk)

Lois Griffin : Oh my God

Brian Griffin (to Seabreeze) : Seabreeze did you just talk?

Seabreeze : Yeah and I was born to talk from God and I had to let my secret out to you and Anyway I love Brian,You're cutest white Labrador I ever met.(smiles warms)

Brian Griffin (smiles warm) : I Love you too (kissing Seabreeze in the cheek and Carter Pewterschmidt comes in)

Carter: You know, Brian, it occurs to me that this is like a Greek tragedy where a man must choose between himself and his children. Of course, you'll be playing the role of "Sans Testaclese."

(Then The Veternarian comes in the room)

Veternarian (to Brian Griffin) : We're ready for you, down the hall.

Peter: Are you sure you want to go through with this, Brian? Because you could have puppies with another dog. Oh, maybe with a condor! Then you'd have flying puppies. Would you like that, Brian? Flying puppies?

Brian: No, Peter. Those puppies in there are mine. And I'll give anything to be with them. Anything.

Peter: I am not looking forward to what you'll be like once they do this to you.

(Flashback Where Brian got fat from eating too much Chocolate as Peter looked worried at him)Brian: I love chocolate! (Eats one) But I can't eat it, because then I'll get fat. But it's so good! (continue eating them)

(Cut to other room where The Veternarian was about to fixed Brian while he's laying down on the bed)

Veternarian: Are you ready, Brian?

Brian: I guess so.

Veterinarian : Already Then Let's Do it.

(Then The Veternarian begin to fixed him and then a one hour later where Brian _was finally fixed and comes to the other room to check on Seabreeze as She's happily to see him as she's wags her tail)_

 _Seabreeze (to Brian Griffin) : Brian you're okay (wags her tail)_

 _Brian Griffin (to Seabreeze) : Yeah I'm okay_

 _Seabreeze : How was it?_

 _Brian Griffin : It's was crazy and but then I'm still okay_

 _Lois Griffin (smiles and to Brian Griffin ) : That's Wonderful (hugs him)_

 _Peter Griffin (pats him on the back) : Way a go Buddy! You finally go through it_

 _Brian Griffin : Thanks Peter_

 _Lois Griffin (to Brian Griffin) : You're ready to see your daughter?_

 _Brian Griffin : Daughter?_

 _Veternarian : Yeah She's was only one puppy that Seabreeze ever give and here's your daughter sir (holds a towl with the new born puppy as she's holds Brian Griffin as He look at his new born puppy and realized that she's was a mixed breed)_

 _Seabreeze (to Brian Griffin and smiles) : Brian Honey, I think that she's was trying to say hello_

 _Brian Griffin (to his daughter and smiles) : Hello (waving her hello)_

 _(The newborn puppy smiles at him)_

 _Peter Griffin (sees the new puppy) : It's a boy and What a boy_

 _Lois Griffin : Umm Peter it's a girl_

 _Peter Griffin : Oh_

 _(Then Brian begins to hold his daughter)_

 _Brian Griffin (look at his daughter and holds her) : Aww She's wonderful (wags his tail) and She's has my big nose_

 _Seabreeze (smiles) : and Our fur colored (wags her tail)_

 _Cater Pewterschmidt (see them while he's crying in joy) : It's so cute and beautiful_

 _Lois Griffin (look at Cater while he's crying) : Daddy? Are you crying?_

 _Cater Pewterschmidt (wiping his tears off) : No Pumpkin It's that I have allergies that's all (sniffs)_

 _(Cut to Brian who still holds his Daughter and Seabreeze)_

 _Brian Griffin (to his daughter) : I will named you Breezy_

 _Peter Griffin : Breezy? What's a Breezy?_

 _Seabreeze : That's name Brian decided to named her Peter_

 _Lois Griffin : And I think that it's a cute name (smiles)_

 _Brian Griffin (snuggles with Breezy) : I love you Breezy, You're my little girl (wags his tail and kissing her in the cheek)_

 _Seabreeze (kissing Brian in the cheek) : And Someday She's grow up and became a dog race tracker with me (smiles and wags her tail) and Brian You're became a great father now._

Brian Griffin (who crying tears of joy) : Yes, Yes I am

 _(Then They're all smiles to each other and Brian had his own cute furry family)_

 _The End_


End file.
